


am i growing backwards with time?

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know what being alone is, no-one ever gave her the chance.</p>
<p>Or how Brittany learned about love, loss, and everything in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i growing backwards with time?

  
_I. Left and Right_ (AKA Brittany and Santana)

She’s barely five when she meets Santana. 

Her birthday is the 29th of August and she’s not really ready for kindergarten. She can barely keep up with the kids in her preschool, but her father is too busy too notice and too outraged at the thought that his daughter could be slow. So her mother tells her “Tomorrow you are going to school,” in her clipped Dutch accent and ties her pigtails back with pink ribbons in the morning. 

She sits alone on the bus, at her brother’s insistence that she should not be near him or any of his friends. She watches a pretty brunette girl across the aisle from her, she has a kitty sweater on and knee-high socks. Brittany wants a kitty sweater too, she just didn’t know it until this exact moment. 

She gets to school and realizes she’s the only one in the class who can’t spell her own name. The teacher has laid out name tags on the table and the kids are scampering around to find their spots, and she’s walking around hesitantly, taking a long time looking at each sticker and waiting for everyone else to take their seats. Finally everyone settles down and she spots an empty spot in the corner by the bunny cage. She can’t believe how lucky she is, she gets the spot near the bunny! 

She runs over and sits down next to a grumpy looking boy with a Super Mario shirt. She starts making faces at the bunny and he crawls up to the corner of the cage next to her, sniffing the glass. She giggles. The boy looks at her, and then down at the desk, “You aren’t Peter, are you?” She shakes her head nervously. “Then why I are you sitting in his seat, _moron_?” He smiles now, and Brittany feels like she might cry. 

The teacher scampers over, “Noah!” The boy looks up, “That’s not nice, apologize to…” She looks at the nametag, “Sweetheart, are you Peter?” Brittany shakes her head. 

“What’s your name then?” 

“Brittany.” It takes them ten minutes to figure out she’s in the wrong room and another ten to figure where she should be. In this time, Noah manages to let the bunny loose and cut off the girl with the kitty sweater’s pigtail. 

\- - - 

She walks into her new room nervously, but the whole class seems happy to see her. She takes a seat between two girls. One of them has tan skin and dark curly hair, the other breathes really loud and smells kind of funny. The dark-haired girl immediately smiles at her, and grabs her arm, “I’m Santana. You want to be my best friend?” Brittany realizes the whole class is watching her. 

“Okay,” She mumbles. “Why?” 

“You’re popular.” 

She doesn’t know what popular means, but if it makes people like Santana want to be friends with her, she thinks it’s probably awesome. “I’m Brittany. I’ll be your friend.”

 

  
_II. Milk and Cookies_ (AKA Mike and Brittany)

Brittany lucks into popularity. She becomes interesting just by being late to class, she becomes even more so when she recounts her stories about Noah to the girls on the playground. Several of the ones from her other class already have developed crushes on him, but the girl with the kitty sweater is noticeably absent from the swooning girls. 

She lucks into popularity with boys in the same way. One day on the playground, she falls down the slide the wrong way (Noah pushes her), she scrapes her knee up and immediately is reduced to tears. Santana is too busy beating on Noah to take care of her, and a quiet brown skinned boy pops up in his place. He says, “Hi,” and swallows. She keeps sobbing. 

“Mike,” He whispers to someone behind her, “She won’t stop, I think she’s hurt.” 

A small boy with a tussle of jet black hair and the palest skin she’s ever seen comes around her, biting on his fingernail. She looks back and forth between the two of them, they’re the funniest pair she’s ever seen. The quiet boy with his height and his baggy pants, and the black haired boy with his button up shirt and his dress shoes. “You want to wear my Spiderman watch?” He slips the watch off his wrist, and hands it to her. She stares at the face, which features a man in some weird blue-and-red suit that only slightly resembles her ballet leotard. “It’s special though, you can’t keep it. I need it back.” 

She is so distracted by the watch that she forgets to cry while she slips it onto her wrist, “Who’s Spiderman?” 

Both boys’ eyes bulge at the question, and she wonders if she asked something stupid. “Only the best superhero ever,” The pale boy answers quickly. 

The dark-skinned boy squeaks in response. “Well, some people think it’s Batman.” He looks at his friend, “MORONIC PEOPLE.” 

She looks between them and giggles, “How come he doesn’t talk?” 

The dark-skinned boy blushes and the pale one laughs, “He’s kind of shy.” He holds out his hand, “I’m Mike, and this is my best friend, Matt.” Matt makes a little wave, his cheeks turning pink. 

“He kind of reminds me of when the little mermaid loses her voice,” She smiles at him and they both stare at blankly. 

“Who’s the little mermaid?” She stares at them, how can anyone not know Ariel is? 

“Only the best princess ever,” She tells them confidently. Santana’s not around to argue Jasmine’s case at the moment, so she can convince them. 

Mike blinks at her a few times and then a shy grin curls up at the corner of his mouth, “Maybe you can teach me about princess and in exchange, I’ll tell you about superheroes.” Brittany thinks about this for a second. Noah’s tricked her like this a whole bunch of times, and she’s ended up eating mud pies and then puking and other gross stuff. She thinks Mike looks nice though, not like the kind of person who would push her down the slide without her looking. So she shakes his hand and grins, “Deal.” 

She doesn’t know what handshaking means, but she likes the way his skin feels.


End file.
